The demonstration of the association of the birth weight of a mother and birth weight of her children, based on data from the Collaborative Perinatal Project, has been accepted for publication in the Journal of the American Medical Association. Of note is the finding that even after adjustment for multiple covariables (including maternal prepregnancy weight), a mother's birth weight is associated with the birth weight of her offspring. Women weighing 4 to 6 pounds at birth are 3.5 times as likely to have a low birth weight infant as are women weighing 8 or more pounds at birth.